Bodas de papel one shot
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Es el primer aniversario de la pareja real que sorpresas traera el festejo


De nuevo se encontraban en la tierra de visita el maou y su hermoso esposo, pues al primero se le ocurrio la gran idea de pasar el primer año terrestre(humano)de su matrimonio en su lugar de origen.

En estos momentos yuuri conocido como el maou no se encontraba en casa, ya que su amado padre y hermano se lo llevaron para pasar "tiempo de calidad"entre ellos dejando en casa a mikoto y a wolfram.

Madre ayudame, ya no ha de tardar en llegar yuuri y no eh terminado-el joven rubio se veia atareado adornando de una manera muy peculiar el cuarto de su esposo, hiba de un lado a otro sin dejar por lo menos a que su cuerpo recobrara el aliento.

De inmediato mikoto subio muy contenta a la habitacion para ayudar a su "hijo" a terminar lo unico que faltaba, que era la alrededor de unos veinte minutos cuando la habitacion por fin quedo como tanto deseaba el rubio.

Bien wolf-chan la cena y la mesa ya estan listas, y la casa va a estar sola para ustedes asi que me voy-dandole un gran abrazo mikoto a wolf ella salio de la habitacion y despues de la casa.

Wolfran se quedo solo en la casa, algo nervioso por la ocasion de su aniversario, pues llevaban ya varios anños de casados en su mundo pero era el primero en el mundo conocido como tierra y era por logica el mas especial para el y para su pelinegro maou.

Wolfran termino de arreglarse despues de un buen baño para relajarse, porto ropa casual comun en ese mundo,claro que no formal peri si hacia resaltar su hermosa figura y belleza;por ultimo reviso que todo estubiera como debia o deseaba que estubiera para cuando llegara yuuri; la mesa estaba hermosamente arreglada, un tanto romantico pero sin llegar a exagerar, la comida deliciosa solo como su madre (suegra) podia preparar para la ocacion y la habitacion su creacion maestra y como no serla cuando el un excelente artista puso todo su empeño para sorprender a su esposo.

No tardo mucho para que la puerta de la entrada se escuchara abirise y que una voz tan conocida para el rubio se escuchara inmediato bajo al encuentro con el pelinegro que sonreia y se acercaba para saludarle con un apasionado beso que gustoso fue correspondido por el rubio.

Wolf, extiende tu mano-pidio yuuri a su esposo el cual obedecio sin replica alguna, cuando la extendio por completo,yuuri coloco una pequeña caja,wolf de inmediato cogio la caja y la abrio encontrandose un hermoso collar de jade finamente tallado y en el centro un grabado con sus iniciales.

Feliz aniversario wolf-yuuri tomo el collar y lo coloco en el niveo cuello del rubio.

Yo tambien tengo algo para ti,pero te lo dare al final de la velada-la curiosidad de yuuri crecio de sobremanera ante las palabras tan misteriosas de su rubio.

Pero antes hay que cenar-tomandolo de la mano a yuuri lo condujo al hermoso sirvieron los plarillos y de inmediato se sentaron a degustarla; la cena pasaba tranquila entre platicas trivales mientras degustaban la otra especialidad de mikoto que en esta ocasion no era otro tipo de curri, lo que hacia un poco mas especial la cena.

paso alrededor de una hora en la cual a pesar de que ya habian terminado su cena seguian degustando no de la comida si no de la platica, ya que era de esos pocos momentos u ocasiones en las que podian disfrutar de la compañia del otro sin que alguien estubiera presionando a alguno de los para que atendiera algun asunto del castillo, del reino o asuntos familiares, esos momentos eran pocos pero demasiado especiales para los dos.

En todo momento yuuri no habia dejado de pensar en la sorpresa que le habia preparado su esposo y en momentos estaba tentado a preguntar, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntas no lo hacia, pues siendo sinceros cada cuando wolf le preparaba alguna sorpresa.

Wolf se levanto de la mesa y recogio los platos para depositarlos en el fregadero, pero todo movimiento vigilado por yuuri;se acerco al pelinegr y tomandolo de la mano lo guio a las escaleras y subieron lentamente a la estaba por demas emosionado, ya no podia esperar por ver el regalo del rubio.

Llegaron por fin tran unos interminables segundos al ahbitacion que todabia estaba cerrada.

Bien debilucho cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga-yuuri algo dudoso pero sin tener la minima oportunodad de revatir la orden los cerro;solo sentia la suave mano de wolf guiandolo hacia el interior de la habitacion.

Bien puedes abrirlos-yuuri no tardo ni dudo un segundo en abrir sus ojos, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver todo su cuarto repleto de ojas de colores y que en cada una de ellas tenia escritoalgun sentimiento que esta por demas decir que eran los que wolfram sentia por su muy emosionado e impactado recorrio toda la habitacion leyendo cada palabra de cada hoja o por lo menos de las que podia, pues la emosion de que wolf hiciera algo asi lo inundaba por completo;fue pasando de pared a pared hasta que se detubo en la ultima de los cuatro muros, ahi si fue donde su emosion se desvordo, pues en aquella pared las hojas formaban las hermosas plabras "felz aniversario emclenque",podia ser cuersi pero todo estaba hecho al estilo de wolfram.

Wolfran algo dudoso se acerco a yuuri, pero este estaba como ido, no habia dicho nada solo estaba hi parado como si fuera una estatua.

Di algo te gusto o no-el rubio ya se estaba descesperando asi que cuando hiba a seguir reclamando por el silencio yuuri reacciono.

No, no me gusto-wolf se quedo en shocl;tanto esfuerzo para nada y sus sentimientos y orgullo podia sentir como se desmoronaban, pero antes de que se romoiera por completo recogio un poco del orgullo que le quedaba y estaba dispuesto a reclamarle al pelinegro, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, los suaves labios de yuuri atraparon los suyos, asi callando toda queja que pudiera salir;wolf recibio el beso gusto ya que nunca se habia podido resistir a los labios de su esperoso pero estaba comfundido,hace unos segundos atras le decia qie no le gusto parte de su "sorpresa" y ahora lo el beso despues de que sus pulmones pidieran a gritos el preciado oxigeno, yuuri le abrazo tomado por sorpresa a wolf.

Me encanto gracias por la sorpresa-ahora el sorprendido era el rubio que sin dudarlo tambien hizo mas intenso el abrazo pegandolo mas a su cuerpo, y llevados por la atmosfera romantica que daba la luz de las velas que se encontraban en la habitacion,comenzaron con el beso que daria paso a una noche llena de pasion; ya sobre la cama yuuri poco a poco quitaba las ropas de su amado rubio primero quito la playera que portaba el joven y besaba toda piel visible dejando una que otro marca de propiedad que facilmente alejaria a cualquiera que intentara acercarsele, yuuri con ayuda de wolf tambien quedo en las mismas condiciones rozando asi su piel que se ponia mas sensible y caliente entre mas se rozaban,tras disfrutar la hermosa vista que le daba su amado rubio sus labios se centraron en los pequeños botones rosas de wolf que ya se comenzaban a poner duros de la exitacion, yuuri no perdia tiempo y con la boca en los pezones y el otro era estimulado por las habilidosa mano que en muy poco tiempo los dejo duros haciendo vibrar al ante las caricias de yuuri no poda contener los gemidos y suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios los besos le exitaban mas y mas al tal punto que ya queria seer poseido, yuuri entre besos llego al ras del pantalon y con todo y ropa interior los retiro del cuerpo de su esposo dejandolo ver la hermoso figura de un wolf exitado y con su miembro mas despierto que nunca, sin siquiera esperar yuuri comenzo con la felacion que hacia gemir mas y mas al rubio y esto hacia que la exitacion de yuuri aumentara a tal grado que no resistio tener sus ropas que eran las uqe paresaba a su miembro y para darle solucion en lo que segua subiendo y bajando en el mienbro de wolf se quito todo quedando en las mismas condiciones que el otro, comenzo a dasce un peuqeño trabajo manual para poder calmar un poco el dolor que sentia al contener tanta pasion en su ante el tacto caliente de la boca de yuuri en su mienbro sus gemidos y suspiros a¿habian aumentado considerablemente ya no lo resistia y no flataba mucho para que llegara a su climax, sentia como yuuri tambien se retiraba la ropa que le quedaba y se auto satisfacia sin duda esto hizo que wolf o lograra avisar cuando toda su semilla quedo esparsida en la boca del maou que gustoso trago toda su escencia. Yuuri le dio dos dedos a lubricar para que lo pudiera preparar, wolf los lamio y lamio hasta que yuuri los retiro e ingreso el primer dedo en su entrada, la incomodidad se hizo presente pero poco a poco su cuerpo comenzo a reclamar por mas contacto y asi dio paso al segundo dedo que logro sacar solo un pequeño dolor pero que de igual manera que el primero se reemplazo por la necesidad de mas y porfin el tercer dedo se hizo presente paso lo mismo que con los anteriores pero este logro que el placer de wolf se intensificara y que su miembro despertara de nuevo, despues de unos momentos yuuri retiro sus dedos y se coloco entre las piernas de wolf, levanto sus caderas y de una solo estocada le penetro sacando solo un pequeño gruñido de dolor e incomodidas, yuuri no se movio hasta que la señar de wolf se hiciera presente, wolf comenzo a mover lentamente sus caderas lo que indico a yuuri que se podia mover para dar comienzo a las embestidas que cada ves subian de velocidad. Las horas pasaban y lo unico que podia escuchar era el choque de las piela en el va y ven de las embestidas, los gemidos y suspiros estaban al mayoreo son contrar que entre ellos se escapaba el nombre del contrario y una que otra palabra de amor.

Ya entrada la noche, al termino de su secion de amor, ambos todabia se encontraban intentando regular su respiracion,el rubio estaba recostado en el pecho del maou y este apegaba mas el cuepo de wolf al suyo para no perder ese agradable calor que despedia el cuerpo de su amante.

Wolf a sido uno de los mejores aniversarios,gracias-yuuri beso la frente del rubio que precticamente ya estaba por quedar dormido

Pero como se te ocurrio esto de los papeles-pergunto yuuri con curiosidad ante lo fuera de los nermal de la sorpresa.

Pues madre me conto que el primer año se le decia "bodas de papel" y asi que se me vino esa idea-en esos momento yuuri agradecia a su madre por darle tan bienos "consejos"a su esposo para darle esas hermosas sorpresas.

Pero hay algo mas-wolfram ya mas adormilado señalaba un pequeño sobre que se encontraba en el escritorio, yuuri muy intrigado salio de la cama intentando no mover ni molestar mucho al rubio, quedo en frente del escritotia y abrio el sobre y comenzo a leer.

La habiatacion quedo en total silencio, y un yuuri con los ojos mas que abiertos y practicamente en shock, pasaron unos segundos mas y porfin el cerebro de yuuri proceso la informacion que estaba en sus manos.

Voy...¡VOY A SER PAPA!-grito enloquesido por la noticia y wolf solo enmarco una sonrisa.

Felis aniversario enclenque-y asi wolf con ese pequeño susurro quedo perdido en el mundo de morfeo y yuuri pues mas que feliz.


End file.
